


Gifts and Gratuities

by NoirSongbird



Series: Castle AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Castle Fusion, Alternate Universe - Police, Background Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Symmenji, Reaper76 Valentine's Week, Valentine's Day, cop!Gabriel, in the form of pining and UST in both cases, mentioned McHanzo, prosecutor!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirSongbird/pseuds/NoirSongbird
Summary: Police Lieutenant Gabriel Reyes is having trouble deciding exactly what he wants to get his boyfriend, ADA Jack Morrison, for Valentine's Day. Genji Shimada, the writer who has insistently planted himself in Gabriel's precinct for "research", has some suggestions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my day 2 piece for Reaper76 Valentine's Week, with the prompt of "Gifts." This is a fic from another in-planning AU, specifically one inspired by Castle where, in vaguest terms, Genji is Castle and Satya is Beckett. Gabe is SAtya's Lieutenant and he is _so done._
> 
> Please enjoy! Thanks as always to the OWG discord for being wonderful <3

Gabriel buried his face in his hands and let out a long, frustrated groan.  


This was not how he’d wanted to spend the night before Valentine’s Day. He’d been hoping it would be an easy day, just paperwork and slipping out early, but there had been a body, because of  _ course  _ there was a body, and now here he was chasing  _ new  _ paperwork. Jack had stopped by with takeout from their favorite Chinese place and a brief kiss and a promise to wait up, but that had been hours ago, and he couldn’t leave when Vaswani and Shimada and McCree were knee-deep in chasing leads.

The other Shimada was there too, sitting in a desk chair, feet propped up, staring at the murder board and pondering, and Gabriel stepped out of his office to listen in, because Genji’s wild theories were often wild, but sometimes remarkably insightful. He’d been skeptical, at first, when the mayor pressed him to let a pulp novelist stay on - however much Shimada insisted he was researching for his next series, Gabriel was pretty sure his motivations were much more specific to a single person.  _ Most  _ specifically, Gabe was pretty sure they were all about getting close to Detective Satya Vaswani.

Whatever his reasons, though, Genji had an eye for detail and had been...useful, repeatedly, in solving cases. So, fine, he was a lot less bitter these days about having the other Shimada brother in his squadroom, even if watching him make eyes at Satya all day made Gabe want to pull his hair out. Jesse and Hanzo were enough damn unresolved sexual tension for one human, how was he supposed to handle being in the middle of  _ more? _

“.... _ Fatal Attraction,”  _ he said, gesturing at the board. Hanzo let out a heavy sigh and Satya gave him a long deadpan stare, and Genji sat up, and then stood up, gesturing at the board. “It makes perfect sense! He’s a wealthy businessman, successful, married, but he’s  _ bored,  _ so he takes up with another woman, except she doesn’t like that he won’t leave his wife and...”

“There is absolutely no evidence of a mistress,” Hanzo cut in flatly. 

“There ain’t much evidence of anythin’,” Jesse pointed out, “‘cept him bein’ dead. Might well be a mistress we just haven't sussed out yet.”

“Might be a lot of things,” Gabriel input gruffly. All eyes turned to him, and he gave the board a cursory look, then shook his head. “Go home, everybody. Come in tomorrow with fresh eyes. We’ll start over then.”

“Probably the best idea,” Jesse agreed, standing up and giving the board a long look.

“But sir, the first forty-eight hours --” Satya began.

“Are critical, I know, but we’ve still got at least 36 of those. Getting some sleep won’t kill you,” he said, and then he insistently waved her off and went back to his office. At least his detectives would get some sleep. He still had to figure out a decent present and find a way to get it  _ and  _ get it to Jack while in the middle of a murder investigation - not an easy task, by any means.

He’d dug back into paperwork, expecting the squadroom to empty out without him having to press, when he heard someone come in and flop down in the chair he kept on the other side of his desk for visitors.

“You’re having a problem,” Genji Shimada said, and Gabriel looked up, giving him a raised eyebrow. “You’ve been extra sullen and sulky, and it got worse when Morrison, came by, which is odd, because usually having him around makes you happy.”

“Is there a point to this?” Gabriel asked, feeling a little uncomfortable. He had to give Shimada credit - the man was  _ observant,  _ somewhat alarmingly so, and if it made him a good….not-quite-detective, it made him frustrating to have around, sometimes.

“I’m just saying, sir,” Genji leaned back in the chair, which took it onto two legs briefly, and Gabriel let out the sort of heavy, put-upon sigh he caught himself letting out with uncomfortable frequency when Shimada was in the picture, “I’m something of an expert. I’d be happy to help you solve this little romantic dilemma of yours.”

“Yes,” Gabriel said dryly, “your rousing success seducing Detective Vaswani by staring longingly at her and making terrible but subtle innuendos fills me with confidence in your expertise.”

Genji wrinkled his nose.

“I’m working on it.  _ Anyway,  _ about you and ADA Morrison,” he said, waving off Gabriel’s comment with a hand gesture, “I doubt it’s anything  _ too  _ terrible, the two of you are disgustingly happy. Unless….it  _ isn’t  _ something terrible, is it? Because Valentine’s Day or shortly after is a terrible time to break up with someone.”

“What?” Gabriel said. “No, of course that’s not it,” he said, shaking his head firmly. “I don’t want to break up with Jack.” 

“Good, because that would be terribly depressing,” Genji said. “So what  _ is  _ the problem, then?”

“I…” Gabriel sighed. “I was going to spend today picking out a Valentine’s gift - I know, it’s last minute, you don’t have to tell me - but, you know.”

“There was a murder,” Genji helpfully supplied, “and you have to help your detectives solve it.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel said. “So, no gift.” Which was frustrating, to say the least. Genji made a sympathetic noise.

“Watches are always a good choice. Flowers, chocolates, a nice dinner.” He ticked off suggestions, and Gabriel shook his head at each one. 

“Not good enough. Not for Jack,” he said. That was the crux of the issue, wasn’t it? Nothing felt good enough for  _ Jack. _

“Well, is there something he mentioned wanting, recently?” Genji asked. “Even just in passing. It pays to listen.” 

Gabriel thought for a long moment, and then a grin slowly spread across his face.

“Yeah, there’s something,” he said. “That’ll work.”

“You’re welcome,” Genji said, standing up. “See you tomorrow, sir!” He gave a very cock-eyed salute, and Reyes rolled his eyes and waved him off.

He knew  _ exactly _ what to get Jack. It was small, and silly, but it would do.

 

* * *

Gabriel picked up the gift on his way to work, tucking it into a gift bag. Neither he nor Jack were the type to bother with fancy wrapping, anyway, and he had a presentation in mind anyway. 

It took him hours to get a moment to slip away, but everyone had to eat eventually, and he was either very lucky or very cursed, because his entire squad was all too happy to enable him getting a slightly longer lunch break to check in on Jack. With much winking and nudging on Genji and Jesse’s parts.

_ Assholes. _

He stepped into Jack’s office, taking a moment to watch fondly as his boyfriend finished making cae notes on his whiteboard. 

“Knock knock,” Gabe said, and Jack turned, and greeted him with a broad smile.

“Gabe,” he said, beckoning. “I wasn’t expecting to see you for lunch, you usually work through when there’s a body.” 

“I’ve got three highly competent detectives and one surprisingly competent writer,” Gabriel said, setting a takeout bag on Jack’s desk, “they don’t actually need me to hover.”

“I’m glad to see you,” Jack said, “I wasn’t sure we’d get more than hugging and falling asleep.” He stepped around his desk, pulling something out of a drawer - a small wrapped package, maybe the size . “I, uh. Got you something.”

“I got you something too,” Gabriel said, and then he took a step forward, leaning in to catch Jacks’ lips in a brief kiss and reaching into the gift bag at the same time, extracting the scarf he’d purchased and winding it carefully around Jack’s neck. It was blue, the same color as Jack’s eyes and as the silly duster he liked to wear to work on non-court days, and when Jack reached up to touch it his face lit up. “I remembered you mentioning that it gets cold in the new office, so I thought you could use something to warm you up.”

“It’s perfect,” Jack said, and then he pressed his wrapped package into Gabriel’s hand. “Open it?” He asked. Gabriel peeled off the wrapping paper, and then started laughing.

“Oh, my god, Jack,” he said. “A portable espresso maker?”

“You and coffee,” Jack said, shrugging, looking a little sheepish. Gabriel slid an arm around Jack’s shoulders, pulling him in for another kiss.

“It’s perfect,” he said. “I love it. I love  _ you, _ ” because it needed to be said, at every opportunity, if you asked Gabriel.

“Love you too,” Jack said. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [noirsongbird!](http://noirsongbird.tumblr.com)


End file.
